Uncle Tito
Tito Makani, called Uncle Tito by his friends, family, and associates, is a recurring character in the Toad series of stories. He is the Head Director of the United States-Mushroom Kingdom Joint Intelligence Operation (US-MKJIO). Appearances * The Terrific Toad 3: Triple Trouble * Yoshi's Safari 2: The Search for Miyamoto * Featuring Dante's Inferno * F-ZERO RISING: REVENGX Biography Early life Tito was born and raised in Oʻahu, Hawaii. Proud of his heritage, Tito often shares ancient Hawaiian sayings with the people around him; most of which he presumably learned about in his youth (though many appear to be made up on the spot). At some point, he moved to Ocean Shores and met his good friend, Raymundo Rocket. He spent many years working as a fry cook at Ray's beach-side restaurant, the Shore Shack. This innocuous job was actually a front for Tito's true role as an intelligence agent for the United States government. He was tasked with gathering information on surfer culture and tourism in Southern California in order to snuff out anti-American sentiment in the region. Whether or not this operation was a success is unknown. Promotion and the Mexico incident At some point, Tito was moved to oversee a new government agency, the US-MKJIO. The operation was founded by leaders of the two nations in order to better preserve peace and video games throughout the free world. Shortly after his appointment as head director, he brought on Waluigi as one of the group's top operators, Agent W. The first known mission of the agency involved sending Waluigi and Birdo to join a Mexcian drug cartel as undercover operatives. Tito's involvement in this mission is unknown, but it was inadvertently compromised by the actions of Wario and Toad. Triple Trouble After the failed mission in Mexico, Tito tasked Waluigi with the investigation of a Chinese double agent. Wario once again meddled in this mission by kidnapping the double agent and taking them to parking garage in Mushroom City. However, Wario's reckless actions ended up revealing the spy's true identity, Toadette, who managed to escape custody aboard the Great Fox. Shortly thereafter, Tito revealed himself to Wario and Toad and explained that he had been tracking Toadette's actions and was prepared for her next move. He then handed an envelope to Toad, believing it to be a message for him written by Toadette. The note simply read: "What if this happened to you." The Search for Miyamoto Sometime after escaping capture, Toadette managed to kidnap Shigeru Miyamoto and brought him to the island where Jurassic Park took place. Tito, anticipating this, had already prepared a plan to recover the beloved game developer. He sent a small squad consisting of Waluigi, Wario, Yoshi, and Soldier: 76 to the island in order to scout out the situation and fight on the front lines. He also cooperated with G.U.N. in order to send their operative, Shadow the Hedgehog, to the island as well. Finally, he temporarily recruited various heroes from the Mushroom Kingdom to act as back-up in case of emergency. Due to the importance of the mission, Tito was more involved and gave the team aerial support with Agent Grey aboard his ship, The Fat Hawaiian. As the situation grew out of hand, Tito sent the entire might of the US-MKJIO down on the enemies, including the giant mechs Megazord and Regzinger Z. After a one-on-one duel between 76 and Toadette, Tito picked up the team and the rescued Miyamoto in his ship. He then instructed Yoshi to destroy Emperor Palpatine's flagship. Using a fully charged shot from his Super Scope, Yoshi obliterated Palpatine's ship and presumably killed everybody on board. Helping with Hell Later on, Tito is contacted by Waluigi, who requested assistance with the rescue of Wario after he had become trapped in Hell. Tito, willing to use the operation's resources to rescue a fallen agent, sent Dante from the Devil May Cry Series to assist with the infiltration of Hell. F-Zero Frenzy Since the defeat of the Sith Lord, Palpatine, the world, as far as the US-MKJIO was concerned, was relatively peaceful. Tito had been keeping tabs on the usual suspects, but all seemed quiet on the home front. However, an intergalactic event was then announced, the return of the F-Zero Grand Prix. Knowing that F-Zero races often attract criminals looking for money, fame, and power, Tito sent the agency to work tracking down who might be using the race to conspire against the Mushroom Kindgom and the United States. While the list of entrants was massive, there was one name that was making the rounds in every dark corner of the galaxy, Don Genie. While Tito was unsure what Genie's plans were, he decided that the best way to face this target was with soldiers who could fight on the F-Zero battlefield. With haste, he contacted the reigning F-Zero champion, Captain Falcon, as well as the renowned cyborg ninja, Raiden. Tito had decided that these two would make the perfect team to combat whatever Genie may have up his sleeve. Tito, along with Agent W, set up a covert location to meet their two new allies in the same city in which the Grand Prix would begin, Mute City. Trivia * Despite being called "Uncle", Tito does not actually have any nephews or nieces. He is called Uncle by his friends and associates because he is extremely personable and treats them like family. Category:Main Characters Category:Toad Series Category:US-MKJIO Operatives